


The Five Stages of a Straight Girl Crush

by littlenerdhottie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlenerdhottie/pseuds/littlenerdhottie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa has a crush on a straight girl... or so she thinks...<br/>She's trying to get over it with the help from her friends and going through the Five Stages of a Straight Girl Crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stage 1: Denial

**Lexa's POV**

I dropped my books with a loud thud on the desk and sat down with a huff.

_Of course, this is happening again._

I slammed my head against my books and let out a huge groan.

“Why? Why must I torture myself like this?”

It’s not that I like torture. It just always seems to find a way to me and I seem to revel in it. There never seems to be a year that goes by when this doesn’t happen at least once. The bad thing about it is that I anticipate it now. Ever since my first crush of freshmen year when I found out that I was a flaming homosexual.

I look up at my best friend who sat right in front of me. She had a big smirk on her face. I hugged my books and glared at her.

“What is that face Anya? I’ve seen it before and I don’t like it.”

She chuckled and shook her head, “It’s just my face Lexa I’m not doing anything with it despite what you’re _trying_ to see.”

It was lunch and not a lot of students like Indra so it was only me and Anya sitting in the middle her class along with two kids making up a test off to the right side of the classroom near Indra’s desk. That’s where Indra sat now watching over them to make sure they don’t cheat.

Anya fully turned around in the chair to face me, still smiling, “So what’s gotten my favorite little loser so upset and thinking about torture?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You can’t just come up to me all pouty and then not tell me Alexandria. That’s not fair.”

I scowled at her for using my full name and then sighed, “It’s happened again, Anya.”

“What happened again, Lexa? Fall for another straight girl?” Anya laughed and then looked at my unchanging face. “Holy shit Lexa. Please tell me you didn’t do it _again_.”

“Well, I won’t necessarily say I’m falling for her…”

“Lexa! Oh. My. God.”

“See this is why I didn’t want to say anything..."

“What’s her name?”

“Clarke Griffin.”

“I’ve heard that name before… Didn’t she date that guy Wells from the football team?”

“Yes.”

“Wait… Isn’t she the daughter of the principal?”

“Yes.”

“ _Wonderful_. So? How did you two end up conversing to the point of liking?”

“She’s in my English class and of course we got paired up together for a _two week long_ assignment. We talked a bit about the project and she was nice...”

“You can’t fall for _every_ pretty girl that’s nice Lexa.”

“Actually to be honest maybe I don’t even like her. Maybe it’s just a puppy crush …”

Anya rolled her eyes and I knew exactly what she was thinking but she’s wrong and I know this will blow over soon. I just gotta give it time.

“Whatever you say Lexa… Whatever you say…”


	2. Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listening in on conversations isn't Monty's thing. But when it involves one of his good friends then he just HAS to listen in... for Clarke's sake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you're still here! Thanks to everyone who's read the first chapter :)  
> Here is the second one through Monty's eyes  
> Hope you like it!

#### 

Monty's POV 

I finished the last question and was about to stand up and hand it in when I heard… 

“… Fall for another straight girl?” 

I looked over at the two girls sitting in the center of the room. One of them was Anya Deforest, who was a grade higher than I was, and Lexa Woods, who was in my grade. They seemed too immersed in their conversation to notice me. I glanced at Indra grading papers next to me and looked down at my paper deciding to hand it in and leave again but then I heard, who I assume was Anya, exclaim: 

“Lexa! Oh. My. God.” 

“See this is why I didn’t want to say anything…” 

“What’s her name?” 

“Clarke Griffin.” 

It took all the strength in me not snap my head up and look at the pair. _Lexa likes Clarke?!_ I’ve never heard of Lexa liking anyone. Raven claimed it was because Lexa’s heart is frozen over. So the thought of Lexa having a crush was surreal. Now, for the record, I don’t usually listen in on conversations that I’m not in but Commander Icy Glare, as Octavia called her, was probably talking about one of my good friends so I’m listening in… for Clarke’s sake… 

“…Isn’t she the daughter of the principal?” 

_Well now I know that they aren’t talking about another Clarke Griffin… not that there is another…_

“Yes.” 

“Wonderful. So? How did you two end up conversing to the point of liking?”

Even with all the weirdness I could understand why Lexa would like Clarke. She had a lot of great qualities that could make anyone fall for her. Like she’s smart and talented and…

“…nice…” 

I shook my head realizing I had zoned out and focused back to the pair’s conversation just as Lexa finished talking. 

“You can’t fall for _every_ pretty girl that’s nice Lexa.” 

“Actually to be honest maybe I don’t even like her. Maybe it’s just a puppy crush…” 

“Whatever you say Lexa… Whatever you say…” 

After a few moments I looked up and saw Anya go back to the book that she was reading while Lexa had pulled out some of her homework and was working on it with a pout. I gathered my stuff and then put my finished test on Indra’s desk. She nodded and I made my way to the door. I looked over my shoulder at Lexa. There is two things I am certain about after listening to their conversation:

1\. Lexa likes Clarke. 

2\. Lexa thinks she’s straight. 


	3. Stage 2: Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARRRRGRRGHHHHGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ~Lexa, Stage 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Stages will always be from Lexa's POV

I slammed my economics book down on the desk and it landed with a pitiful thud. 

_Of course._

The one time I actually wished I was carrying a heavier load. Anya looked up her book and put down her fork to the salad she was eating. 

“Well hello to you too sunshine. Is it the straight girl again?”

“ **No** … yes… maybe… I don’t know!” 

This was so not what I was expecting but obviously my mind or heart don’t want to listen to me. It’s been just _two days_ into this group project and I think I may be dying. I can’t take it anymore. It’s just a stupid crush. That’s it. Nothing more. 

“It’s just a stupid crush right Anya? That’s it. Nothing more… right?”

I could feel my face go into a pout involuntarily. I tried to get the expression off my face before Anya could comment.

Anya smirked but otherwise didn't comment on my face. “Hey don’t ask me, this is your heart not mine. Go with whatever your gut tells you.” 

“I hate this," I sat down with a huff. "Why am I acting like this? Why does this always happen!?” 

Anya laughed and I looked at her with my signature glare which had no effect on her. Actually I think my glare made her laugh even louder. "I don't know why you do it but it's always hilarious whenever you get this way over a girl." 

“Stop it Anya. I’m serious. Her damn cute face and the way she laughs piss me off. I’m so done with her. And the way her hair does this stupid thing where it looks sexy _all the time_. She’s always so nice and touchy feely and I can’t do it anymore Anya. If I have to sit and work with her for another day I might kill myself.”

“Lexa stop it, you’re overexaggerating. Besides why are you mad at her? She can’t control that, she doesn’t know what she’s doing. If you’re so annoyed with her then tell her to stop.”

“Idontreallywanthertostop,” I mumbled. Anya give me a smug look. I glared at her again. “Don’t look at me with that tone of voice.”

She rolled her eyes and went back to her food but she talked as she picked up her book. “Lexa you’re the only one who can control this situation. So either tell her that what she does bothers you or keep suffering in silence. Whichever one you choose you know you’re the one responsible for that outcome.”

I sighed and put my chin on my folded hands and stared at the back of Anya’s head. 

“Her face is still stupidly cute…” I mumbled.

Anya chuckled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well only _two_ days into this assignment and Lexa's already Angry af... Wonder what will happen next?
> 
> For those that are still reading this little story: Thank you! Kisses and hugs all around ya'll are awesome :)  
> So I'm going to try to do the whole Lexa Stages then another POV every other chapter to keep you on your toes.  
> Next chapter we'll see what Monty does with the information that he's acquired...  
> Till Then!


	4. Monty Spills the Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty spills the beans but did he really choose the right people to spill them on??

“What?!”

 

 It’s been a few days since Monty heard Anya and Lexa talking about Lexa’s crush, two days to be exact. He couldn’t keep it in anymore. He had to tell someone… but maybe the people he picked were probably not who he should have come to. He’s starting to seriously reconsider his choice as the two girls sat and stared at him with dumbfounded expressions.

 Raven held up her hands and made a rewind gesture. ‘Hold up and rewind. Start from the beginning. What-”

 “Lexa Woods?!” Octavia gaped at him interrupting Raven and then looked off to the side like the desk next to Monty held the answers. “Are you sure it was Commander Icy Glare that was talking about having the hots for _our_ Clarke??”

“You better not be pulling my leg Green. I only have one good one.” 

“I swear you guys!” Monty nodded vigorously.

Raven and Octavia kept a straight face.

“Boy Scouts Honor.”

There was a long stretch of silence as the two girls let the news sink in. Octavia’s face broke out in a shit eating grin. “Well well well looks like the Commander has a heart after all.” 

Monty shook his head and interjected before Raven could make a remark that she was ready to make, “There’s actually another thing that I should probably point out…”

The girls leaned in expectantly and waited for him to continue.

“Lexa thinks that… that…” Monty struggled.

“Spit it out Green!” Raven huffed.

“She thinks that Clarke is straight,” Monty blurted out.

Raven and Octavia both leaned back together and looked at each other. There was another long stretch of silence before both girls started laughing hysterically. After a long while the laughter died down. 

“Okay that’s even better than what I thought you were gonna say,” Raven said while wiping tears from her eyes. 

“I’ll say. That made my week,” Octavia added holding her stomach. “So when does the betting pool start?”

Monty’s eyes widened, “No! No no no! No betting pool. You know that Lexa is a private person and I don’t think the whole student body should know about this.”

Octavia gestured for Monty to calm down, “Chill Monty. We weren’t going to spread it around the entire school.”

“You never know what could happen O,” Monty chided her while he fiddled nervously with his hands. He did _not_ want to be on Lexa’s bad side especially with something as personal as this. “Maybe we should tell Clarke…” 

Raven looked at Monty straight in the eyes, “Fine. We can tell Clarke.” A strangled sound of protest came from Octavia to which Raven responded with a halting hand. “We can tell Clarke if you let us ask Miller out for you.”

Monty stood stock still for a second doing a really great impression of a fish out of water before blurting out, “You can’t do that!”

Raven smiled at this, “Exactly. Let Lexa tell Clarke her feelings not have someone else ruin it. Besides, I wanna see how this plays out.” 

Raven’s smile turning into a wicked grin. Octavia joined her a second later. Monty looked between the two girls incredulously. He huffed, rolled his eyes, and walked away from them.

Octavia leaned over to Raven whispering in her ear, “10 bucks says Commander confesses her undying love for Clarke after the two weeks are up.”

“Are you kidding? 15 says that Clarke finds out before the project is over. I have a feeling Commander Heart Eyes isn’t exactly good at hiding her crush.”

Octavia grinned. “You’re on Reyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaccccckkkkk!!!
> 
> Boy has it been a very long time. Tbh I got caught up in Hamilton and now I'm obsessed.
> 
> I really wanted to finish this fic before school starts so I'll try my best and there's things I have planned. 
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter :)


	5. Stage 3: Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lextra the Great and her Bargaining Chips...

I slammed my calculus books down with a more satisfying thud than the last time I was flustered. My older brother, Gustus, looked at me with a surprised face and I glared at him,”Get out of my seat Gustus.”

Anya chuckled as she continued eating her lunch where she usually sat. Gustus gave me his usual sly smile, “If this is your seat where is your name _Commander_?”

“Look under the desk and suck it Gustus.”

Gustus’ smile fell and he peeked under the desk. A while back he asked me the same question and he wouldn’t let me sit in the seat for the rest of lunch so I obviously I took matters into my own hands and etched my name under the desk if he ever did it again. Gustus came up and looked at me incredulously. I smiled and motioned for him to move. He begrudgingly obliged mumbling about how he couldn’t believe my name was actually on the desk.

“I’m serious about my territory. You should know this Gustus.”

Anya snickered as she put down her fork in her salad and turned around facing me and Gustus who had moved over to the seat across from mine and Anya’s.

“So no new update about your crush?”

“Let’s not talk about her today shall we?”

“Well Lextra you walked in here like something is on your mind so now by law you got to.¨

¨What kind of fucking law is that?¨

¨The Big Brother Law of Annoyance. C'mon Lextra let's hear it.¨

I rolled my eyes at my brother's annoying nickname for me. No matter how many times I tell him I’m not  _that_ extra he still doesn’t listen. ¨It's nothing really… I just want her to stop already. I want to stop feeling things for her. I will do anything. Anything.¨

I traced the letters on my calculus book with my finger and continued ranting taking their silence as a sign to keep going. “I mean I would even give up the whole Commander Icy Glare act and be nice to everyone if this damn crush goes away… actually if I'm giving that up then I might as well ask for something good like being in an actual relationship with this girl...¨

Gustus laughed, ¨Ah you're on bargaining.¨

I looked up and gave him a confused look, ¨What are you talking about?¨

Anya chuckled, “You’re on the bargaining stage of your five stages of a straight girl crush. Gustus and I made it up the first time you ever had a crush on a straight girl.”

“I was proposing to Anya that we trademark it. Get some extra cash by putting it in some textbooks.”

“So I’m on stage..?” I looked at them questioningly.

“Three,” they both said together.

I looked at them incredulously.

“You’re bargaining little sis. Stage Three,” snorted Gustus.

“What’s Stage One and Two?”

“Respectively: Denial and Anger,” Anya answered.

“What’s next the next stage then?”

“Depression,” Anya added as she ate a forkful of her rabbit food.

“That’s stupid. That won’t happen to me. I’ll probably be over it by this week. We’re almost done with the project and then I’ll be rid of her. I don’t have to talk to her, hell, I don’t even have to look at her. So there.”

I stuck my chin out defiantly. I watched Anya roll her eyes and go back to eating her lunch.

“Whatever you say Lextra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is very weird writing a high school au when I'm in college now... But this pair is cute in what ever setting you put them in so I'm not really complaining.


	6. Clueless and Crestfallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Lexa _be_ anymore clueless?

The class was filled with the murmurs of the students discussing their projects. Clarke and Lexa sat with their desks pushed together laughing about a story Clarke just told. 

“I swear I didn’t see the beaver coming,” Clarke exclaimed to a giggling Lexa. “It came out of nowhere and plop! Into the river I went. Thankfully Bellamy was there to save me or I may have drowned.”

Lexa shook her head and continued to laugh. It’s been a week and a half since they started the project and Lexa’s falling harder for the girl everyday. Clarke was beyond amazing. Intelligent, beautiful, and talented (on more than one occasion Lexa’s seen a sketch of herself in Clarke’s notebook and she’s blown away). 

Clarke and Lexa had already finished up the work that they needed for that day so they decided to just talk until the bell rang. 

“So,” Clarke started, “are you going to prom?”

Lexa made a face and shook her head, “I think prom is overrated. Besides social situations like that aren’t really my thing.”

Clarke looked down and bit her lip then nodded, “Oh yeah I totally get that.”

Lexa didn’t seem to notice the disappointment in Clarke’s eyes and kept the conversation going, “Are you planning on going?”

Clarke looked up at the question. “No one’s asked me yet,” she hinted.

“I’m sure someone will,” Lexa smiled reassuringly oblivious to the hint.

Clarke half-heartedly smiled and nodded as she started to gather her papers. Lexa looked at the blonde girl’s profile wondering what she had said wrong. She felt like she needed to apologize, but before she could the bell rang cutting off any words that might have come out of her mouth. 

Lexa shook her head and started to gather her things as well. Clarke stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder watching Lexa as she put her things away. Clarke sighed wanting to see the girl in front of her smile and laugh again. She racked her brain for something that would make her laugh. Lexa stood up and slung her own bag over her shoulder and then put her other arm in the other strap. She gave Clarke a shy smile and motioned towards the door. They started walking side by side.

“We’re okay right?” Lexa looked shyly at the ground, biting her lip. 

Clarke smiled and nodded, “Of course we are. Why wouldn’t be?”

They walked through the door and Lexa smiled shrugging as she looked up, “Nothing, I just wanted to-”

Lexa stops in her tracks when she sees who’s in front of the door. She sees Clarke stop as well taking in the scene in front of them. 

Finn, captain of the lacrosse team, is standing in front of the open door with a smile, a big bouquet of flowers, and a sign that reads “Prom?”

He steps forward looking expectantly at Clarke, “I didn’t really know what to do so I thought that I’d make it simple. So?”

Clarke looks at Finn then at Lexa looking for a sign in the girl’s face. Lexa wipes any trace of emotion from her face and stands up straight as she makes eye contact with Clarke. Lexa nodded once and Clarke sighed looking at Finn and putting on her best fake smile then nodded. Finn’s smile grows as he hands Clarke the flowers and sign. 

Lexa stares at the two for a moment before she ducks away. As soon as she's sure Clarke can't see her, she deflates and tries not to let the hurt she’s feeling come to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went to write fluff and ended up with a sad Lexa... I didn't plan thi-  
> Okay so I totally planned this.  
> I am ~~not~~ sorry.   
>  Hope you like it!  
>  ~~Also I don't think I ever used the word crestfallen until the chapter title so like no judging~~


	7. Stage 4: Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is sad and it makes me sad. Poor baby Lexa.

I set my books down on my desk as I sat down and laid my cheek to feel the coolness of the desk. My whole body was on fire and my stomach felt uneasy. It’s probably because I haven’t eaten anything at all today. I let out a big sigh and saw Anya turn around to face me in my peripheral. She patted my head and I rolled my eyes, “Don’t patronize me, Anya. I’m not in the mood.”

“I’m not patronizing you Lexa. My friend is sad and I’m trying to comfort her. Are you saying I can’t do that?”

I sighed too tired to argue with her and she continued to pet my head. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep for the remained her lunch but a few minutes in I felt another pair of eyes staring at me. I opened my eyes and looked directly at Lincoln who had taken a seat across from me watching me intently.

“Are you okay?” Lincoln's voice filled with concern.

I groaned and sat upright. I turned my head towards him and said politely, ¨Yes I am. Thank you for your concern Lincoln.¨

Lincoln’s eyebrows went up in surprise and nodded silently.

“She's on stage 4,” Anya told Lincoln.

“That's what I thought,” Lincoln smiled. I looked at Lincoln with a bewildered look.

“You know about the stages?!”

“Yes, of course, I know about the stages… I was there when Gustus and Anya were establishing them. All I can say is that it’ll get better Lexa. Don't worry so much about it.”

I looked at Anya and Lincoln then back at Anya who trying not to laugh and Lincoln tried to get serious as he looked at me. “Lexa don’t worry about it. Everything will work out with whoever it is.”

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. “I don’t need your sympathy, Lincoln.”

Lincoln raised his hands in defence. “I’m sorry. I’m just trying to let you know that I know you’re sad and that it’ll all be okay. I promise.” He gave me a timid smile and it was hard to stay angry at him. I sighed and nodded then put buried my face into my folded arms on the desk. I just want to sleep for the rest of my life.

“She gets snippy when she’s sad,” Anya spoke softly to Lincoln.

I rolled my eyes at her comment even though I knew she couldn’t see it. I don’t know why I seem to like to do this to myself but if Anya, Gustus, and Lincoln are right and I am on stage 4 then I might as well ride it out. There’s really nothing I could do that would make this better except maybe tell Clarke. I tried to shake the thought out of my head because that’s probably the stupidest thing I could do.

_She’s straight Lexa. Get a grip._

“Finn Collins asked her out to prom,” I mumbled after a while. I opened my eyes and raised my head up and looked to Anya and Lincoln who were talking quietly trying to give me my space.

Anya looked at me questioningly. “What is that Lexa?”

I sighed and started fumbling with my hands. “A boy, my grade, with nice hair and a nice smile, at least that’s what Clarke says, asked her to prom.”

Lincoln and Anya looked at each other then at me. Anya spoke up, “And you’re-”

“I know it’s stupid that I’m jealous but, I don’t know, I don’t think he’s good enough for her.” I kept staring at my hands as I talked then I looked up at them after a few seconds.

Lincoln and Anya nodded at the same time; Lincoln started this time. “It doesn’t mean they’re dating Lexa.”

I went back to staring at my hands as I mumbled, “But they were before. What if they got back together?? I just.. I don't know.. I can’t take it I guess.”

Anya placed a comforting hand on my arm.

“I don’t want to feel this way anymore, Anya. I want it to stop. When I saw Finn standing there asking her to prom I just kept thinking _**I**_  should’ve been the one to ask her. I could have we were in class and we were talking about it. She said she didn’t have a date. I could’ve asked her.”

Anya gave me a sad smile and rubbed my arm. “You couldn’t have known what was going to happen, _yong won._ It’ll be alright. Stay strong. I’m here for you.”

“So am I.” Lincoln piped in and smiled. I gave them a weak smile and sighed.

_I can get through this… I can get through this…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> I'm so so so sososososo sorry I haven't updated in a while. College is rough and I'm trying to stay alive. Keep them grades up amirite? 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your lovely comments and wOW them kudos! I try to reply back to every comment but if I don't please don't get mad at me :)
> 
> Also if you find any plot holes or something awry in the story please don't hesitate to comment! Your feedback is amaze and helps me write a better story!
> 
> Cheers!


	8. Surprises and Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven, Octavia, and Monty ain't having none of this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *taps mic* hello.. is anybody still listening..  
> hi im sorry  
> if ur still reading ur a saint

If this were a cartoon their jaws would be on the floor and their eyes would be popping out their sockets. In reality, it was… well exactly like that. They all watch as Clarke took the flowers and the sign that Finn handed her. They watched as Finn’s buddies from the lacrosse team pat him on the back congratulating him. Clarke stood next to him smiling and nodding while they tried to talk to her as well. They all knew that her smile was fake.

 

Raven saw Lexa duck away from the entire scene in the hallway. She’d been watching her since she and Clarke walked out of the classroom. She saw the way Lexa’s face fell when she saw Finn with the flowers and sign, the way her eyes steeled over and her face went hard when Clarke looked at her, the flash of pain and hurt when Clarke accepted. Raven’s eyes followed Lexa as she walked down the hallway, her back was already turned so she wasn’t able to see her reaction but she didn’t need to see to know that Lexa was hurting at this moment. Octavia’s voice brought Raven out of her thoughts breaking her eyes away from Lexa’s retreating figure.

 

“Ew. Huckleberry Finn asked _our_ Clarke to prom. He’s gross, why did she say yes?! I thought they were over!”

 

“I have no idea,” Raven sighed and shook her head.

 

“Lexa ran away pretty fast after Clarke said yes,” Monty piped in.

 

Raven nodded and leaned against the lockers they stood next to. She saw Miller walk over to them, “Am I the only one wondering why Clarke said yes to Finn?”

 

All three of them shook their head. Miller nodded while adjusting his backpack. He gave a pointed look, “Looks like we won’t have to wonder for too long.”

 

The group looked over to Miller was looking at and saw Clarke walking towards them with the bouquet of flowers and sign in her hand. She wore a small frown on her face. The group of boys from the lacrosse team had walked away and the students that were hanging around to watch the promposal started heading to lunch.

 

Monty and Miller tried to give a supportive smile while Octavia grimaced and Raven’s face remained passive.

 

“So what’s the big idea Clarke,” Octavia stage whispered. “I thought you two were over and done with??”

 

Clarke sighed and dropped her things at her feet as she tried to open her locker next to Octavia’s head.

 

“I honestly don’t know why Finn asked me. I mean we were planning to go together for a while but that was when we were... well together. The only reason I can think of is that he saw that I didn’t have a date and he wanted to take me.”

 

Clarke bent down and picked up the flowers and sign then stuffed them in the back of her locker. She then continued to sort out the rest of her books.

 

Raven frowned, “Then why did you say yes?”

 

Clarke stopped moving for a second then mumbled, “I don’t know.”

 

“That’s it?! The boy who broke your heart just asked you to prom and you said yes but you don’t know why? You know you don’t need a date to go to prom right? We could’ve just gone as a group,” Octavia huffed. 

 

“Lighten up Octavia. She doesn’t have to go with him if she doesn’t want to. Buying grocery store flowers and making a small sign with magic marker doesn’t entitle Collins a prom date.” 

 

Clarke gave Miller a grateful smile and closed her locker, “Thanks, Miller, but I think I’ll go with him. I mean it won’t be that bad and I’ll have an actual date to the dance.”

 

*******

 

Raven slammed Finn into the lockers with a loud thud. Some freshmen jumped looking over at them with wide eyes but otherwise, no one else batted an eye. Raven thrust her index finger under Finn’s chin as the boy looked anywhere but her eyes. 

 

“Listen here, Collins. Look me in the eye! You need to understand that I really hate you. I really do. And I don’t really like that you asked Clarke to prom 20 hot seconds after she dropped your ass, but she said yes and I’ll have to live with that. But I swear on all that holy and mighty that if you only asked her so you can get into her pants… I will kill you. I know six ways to do just that with my index finger _alone._ ”

 

She pushed her index finger further towards Finn’s chin. The boy flinched and held his hands up in a sign of surrender.

 

“I.. I’m... I’m not! I’m not!” He stuttered out.

 

Raven squinted at him and lowered her voice in a deathly whisper, “That better be true Collins. I will find you.”

 

She pushed him a little one last time before she pulled away. That’s when they both noticed a gaping Octavia watching them.

 

“Damn it, Rae! I wanted to do that,” Octavia exclaimed throwing her hands up. Raven chuckled as she walked towards Octavia.

 

“Hey, Collins…”

 

Finn stayed pressed up against the lockers but looked at the two girls facing each other and looking at him.

 

“She’s not the only one,” Octavia nodded towards Raven, “that’s going to find you. My brother and I know how to hide a body really well.”

 

Raven smirked as Octavia spoke and watched Finn get paler than he originally was. They watched the boy nod silently. Raven and Octavia looked at each other then back at Finn before walking away.

 

Finn slumped down looking at the ground and took a steadying breath. He looked up and saw Monty watching him silently.

 

Monty walked up to him and whispered, “A lot of people love Clarke. I might not look like I can do much but I know someone that will take you out in a heartbeat along with me and those two. Don’t test us.”

 

Monty backed up and called over to the two girls that were walking down the hall then ran to catch up to them.

 

Finn watched the three walking away. Any remote thought that he might’ve had to get back with Clarke was gone. He shook his head and walked towards the front of the school. As we walked towards his car out of the corner of his eye he saw Lexa leaning against her motorcycle watching him. In her hands, he could see she was casually twirling a butterfly knife in front of her. She glared at him when she noticed he was looking at her.

 

_Well shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this super long for ya’ll
> 
> also i hope ya'll appreciate the Supergirl reference ;)
> 
> littlenerdhottie.tumblr.com ya’ll can come badger me about finishing this fic
> 
> Update: See this is what happens when you haven't looked at a fic you wrote for a few months.. there was a continuity error in the last chapter and I didn't really wanna change things in this chapter so I changed it in the last chapter. Basically Clarke and Finn dated before and broke up. Okie I'll stop rambling now


	9. Stage 5: Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Bout time Lexa's accepted the Truth™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I changed the formatting in the middle of this story  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> No beta so if you find any mistakes let me know!

I placed my books down on the desk and sat down quietly. It’s been a few weeks since I first started to have feelings for Clarke and so far, though it’s been a living hell, I kind of like it. I know what kind of sick masochist am I right? In all fairness, the reason I like it is because I’ve actually become good friends with Clarke Griffin. She’s a sweet, smart, and funny girl that even if I didn’t end up with her I would still love the friendship and that’s saying something.

 

I sighed and stared at the back of Anya’s head thinking about the girl that has invaded in thoughts since I was partnered up with her in English. Anya turned around and gave me a funny look.

 

“You actually look content today. That’s oddly new, something happen?”

 

“No.” I shook my head and took out my buzzing phone. “And it’s not odd if I look content, Anya. I can be content whenever I want.”

 

“Oh stop being so hardheaded. I was just stating what I’m seeing.”

 

I rolled my eyes then looked at the notification on my phone and involuntarily smiled. I tried to cover it up before Anya noticed but it was too late. 

 

Her eyebrow raised questioningly. “And who was that?”

 

I put up my hand dismissively as I went to like Clarke’s tweet about lunch being “the greatest thing mankind has ever made.” “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it, Anya.”

 

“That smile didn’t look like nothing. Since when were you on Twitter?”

 

I frowned and looked up from the screen. “I’ve always had a Twitter.”

 

Anya rolled her eyes. “Sure but you never use it. Let alone get notifications for anybody. Are you getting notifications everytime Clarke tweets? That’s probably the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

 

“Shof op,” I mumbled as I turned away from her and hunched over my phone.

 

“Oh c’mon Lex. I’m just kidding.” Anya put her hand on my back. “Leeeeexxaaaaaa.”

 

“You’re being childish Anya.” I shrugged her hand off and focused my attention back to my phone. 

 

The door of the classroom opened and we both turned and watched Gustus and Lincoln walk through chatting about a video game. 

 

“I’m telling you the Prince will do more damage than an Archer,” Gustus insisted. Lincoln scoffed and rolled his eyes. He gave me and Anya a small wave as he set his things down and sat across from me. Gutus sat next to Lincoln in the same row and across from Anya. 

 

“What’s happening ladies?” Gustus smiled and looked between me and Anya.

 

“Lexa got notifications on Twitter for when Clarke tweets,” Anya proclaimed.

 

Lincoln and Gustus looked at me; both smiling. I felt my cheeks heat up and I shook my head and put my hand up trying to dismiss the top. “It’s nothing. It’s just notifications. It’s no big deal.”

 

Gustus smiled. “You back on stage one Lextra?”

 

I glared at him and huffed, “Shof Op Gustus. I am not on that stage anymore.”

 

“What stage  _ are  _ you on now?” Lincoln gave me a quizzical look. He leaned forward giving me a small smile. “Well?”

 

“I think she’s on the last stage,” Anya announced proudly. 

 

Gustus scoffed and looked into my eyes. “If you’re on stage five then you’ve got to tell Clarke Griffin that you like her.”

 

“What!?” I yelled almost falling out of my seat. “I’m not going to do that!”

 

“Why not?” Gutus grinned. “You’re on stage five. There’s no need to hide it anymore Lexie.”

 

“It gets the feelings out of the chest and out in the open,” Lincoln added. 

 

“Yeah Lex, it also helps you move on from her,” Anya agreed. 

 

I looked at each of their faces studying them to see if there was any hint of a joke. There wasn’t.

 

I sighed and shook my head, “I’m not going to tell Clarke that I like h-”

 

Before I could finish my sentence the door of the classroom slammed open. All four of us jumped up and turned towards the door. I realized that it was three of Clarke’s friends stood in the doorway. The small brunette with the leg brace and the other brunette with the multiple braids in her hair, Raven and Octavia I think, zeroed in on me while the boy, Monty, trailed behind them apologizing to Indra who had given them a hard glare when they slammed the door open.

 

Raven came up and glared down at me. “Listen here Woods, we need to have a talk.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoOOOOOh HERE WE GOOOOOO  
> IT'S GON BE FUUUUNNNNN


	10. Raven Has Had Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all downhill from here and honestly it's going to be so much fun.

They watched her. For the next few weeks, that’s what Raven, Octavia, and Monty did, watch Lexa. From any other person’s view, Lexa seemed just like Commander Icy Glare as usual but they knew better. Lexa’s been sadder. More broody. More heartbroken. Her eyes betrayed her even if her body language screamed: “I can kill you.” They knew that they had to do something, but they just haven’t thought of it yet.

***

Raven was rummaging through her locker looking for some of her books. Octavia walked up to her and chuckled, “Rae you gotta clean that locker of yours.”

 

“Yeah yeah yeah I know.” Raven shoved all her trinkets that filled her locker further back so that she could close it. “Did you only come over here to critic my cleaning skills?”

 

“No, I came here to talk about Lexa. I ran into her earlier today. She seemed better, at least better than she first was a few weeks ago.”

 

“Yeah well that’s probably ‘cause Clarke and she have had more distance since they finished their project,” Raven added and sighed. “But you’re right we need to figure something out. You don’t think she’s over Clarke, do you?”

 

Octavia shook her head, “No, no definitely not. She may look like that but when you really watch her she still looks at Clarke like she’s made of stars.” 

 

Raven chuckled for a moment before sighing again. It’s been a week since Clarke and Lexa finished their English project and with no obligation to keep them together anymore, much to Clarke’s dismay, Lexa’s been pulling away. Not by much though, Raven suspects, just enough that she wouldn’t get hurt anymore.

 

Octavia shook her head. Lexa was so oblivious and Clarke was no better. They’ve been tip-toeing around each other for the past few weeks avoiding their feelings when it was so obvious that they both liked each other. 

 

“Raven! Octavia!”

 

The two girls both turned to face the direction where their names were being called and saw Monty sprinting down the hall towards them. He stopped in front of them with flushed cheeks and a big grin on his face. 

 

“Guess what?”

 

Octavia smirked and poked Monty’s side. “Miller ask you out to prom?”

 

Raven smiled at Octavia’s comment then saw Monty’s smile grow bigger.

 

Raven and Octavia looked at each other then back to Monty realizing that Octavia’s teasing comment turned out to be right.

 

“Oh my gosh I’m so happy for you! It’s about time.” Octavia punched Monty’s arm lightly.

 

“When did he ask you,” Raven questioned.

 

“Just right now actually!” Monty grinned even wider than Raven thought was possible.

 

“So did you tell him yes?” Raven teased.

 

Monty went to roll his eyes but then his smile fell and his eyes went wide.

 

Octavia cackled hunching forward with her hands on her knees from her laughter. “You didn’t answer him, Green?”

 

Monty’s face was still frozen in a state of shock. “Oh shit, I just left him in the cafeteria where he had asked me so I could come tell you two…”

 

Raven smirked. “Way to go, Green.”

 

“I’ll be right back…” Monty said and he took off down the hall with ‘Excuse me!’ ‘Pardon me’ ‘Coming through!’ coming out of his mouth. The crowds parting then joining together again once he’s passed.

 

Raven and Octavia watched the boy run down the hall with matching smiles.

 

“I swear that boy…” Octavia began but then trailed off as she saw Lexa coming down the hall. She looked content as she passed by them like something suddenly changed. They watched her open the door to Indra’s classroom, where she usually sits during lunch, and walk inside.

 

“Looks like someone’s finally reached Stage Five,” Octavia muttered. 

 

Raven looked at her questioningly.

 

Octavia shook her head. “It’s just a thing Lincoln told me about Lexa. She kinda goes through these five stages of a straight girl crush. It sorta like the five stages of grief. The fifth stage is acceptance.”

 

Raven nodded. “Does she usually tell her crushes that she likes them?”

 

Octavia shrugged. “From what Lincoln has told me… No, no she doesn’t.”

 

Raven suddenly looked very pissed. “So that’s it then?! They’re never going to tell each other that they like each other??? That’s it?!?”

 

Octavia looked at Raven incredulously. “Raven, chill, I thought you said we shouldn’t interfere?”

 

“Octavia, you and I both see that those two are miserable if they aren’t together. Even if today Lexa looks content and Clarke keeps telling us that she's okay we all know that that’s pure crap! I know what I said but I’m taking it back. These two need a push. And they need it now.”

 

“Rae what are you gonna–” Before Octavia could get her question out Raven stomped past her towards Indra’s classroom. Raven heard Octavia mutter a curse word under her breath as she followed her to her destination. Quite frankly Raven didn’t care if Octavia followed her or tried to stop her she needed to give Lexa a piece of her mind.

 

“Rae, let’s think this one through…” Octavia reasoned. Raven wasn’t hearing any of it as she pushed towards the door. Before they reached Indra’s door Monty walked up to them the smile on his face back.

 

“So I actually said yes this time – ” Monty’s smiled dropped again as he looked at Raven’s determined expression. “What’s going on?”

 

“It’s time that we stop leaving everything up to fate.” She pushed past Monty and his eyes went wide.

 

“Raven wait don’t–” Raven slammed the door open to the classroom and zeroed in on Lexa sitting between a very confused, very pretty girl and an amused guy with a beard. Lincoln sat next to the guy with the beard looking equally as confused as the pretty girl. They seemed to be mid-conversation before Raven and the two burst in. 

 

Raven and Octavia walked into the room, Raven more stomping than walking. Raven ignored Indra’s glare as she and Octavia marched up to the desk where Lexa was sitting. Raven heard Monty behind her apologizing profusely to Indra. 

 

Raven stood in front of Lexa looking down at her while Octavia and Monty flanked her sides standing tall, well more like cowering on Monty’s part.

 

Lexa looked up at Raven and she growled out, “Listen here Woods, we need to have a talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished my first year of college! yay me!  
> I can't believe I started this story the end of my senior year of high school and it's still not finished..  
> But I am _determined_ to finish this story. I mean I have it all planned out it's just a matter of writing it..  
>  Okay till next time! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Raven and the gang is always fun to write.


	11. Information and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is still clueless af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m giving ya’ll a previously cuz I havent updated in 84 years.

Previously ~~on Glee~~...

_“It’s time that we stop leaving everything up to fate.” She pushed past Monty and his eyes went wide._

_“Raven wait don’t–” Raven slammed the door open to the classroom and zeroed in on Lexa sitting between a very confused, very pretty girl and an amused guy with a beard. Lincoln sat next to the guy with the beard looking equally as confused as the pretty girl. They seemed to be mid-conversation before Raven and the two burst in._

_Raven and Octavia walked into the room, Raven more stomping than walking. Raven ignored Indra’s glare as she and Octavia marched up to the desk where Lexa was sitting. Raven heard Monty behind her apologizing profusely to Indra._

_Raven stood in front of Lexa looking down at her while Octavia and Monty flanked her sides standing tall, well more like cowering on Monty’s part._

_Lexa looked up at Raven and she growled out, “Listen here Woods, we need to have a talk.”_

 

***

 

“Listen here Woods, we need to have a talk.”

Lexa looked at the girl towering over her incredulously and said cooly, “Is there something I can help you with?”

Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Don’t give me that attitude Woods I came here to talk business.”

This time it was Lexa’s turn to scoff and roll her eyes. She adjusted herself so that her back was straight and her head held high. It made it seem like she was on the same level as Raven without having to stand up. “What business do I have with you?”

“Clarke.”

Lexa doesn’t show any emotions and the tension in the room grew. Anya watched the whole interaction between the two with curious eyes. Lincoln looked worriedly between the two girls and Gustus looked slightly amused. Octavia and Monty ready to catch Raven if a physical fight was about to go down.

“What about her?” Lexa replied icily.

“Cut the crap, Woods. We all know you like her, and I just learned that you’re not going to tell her? You’re really dumb you know that? I thought you were smart. Jesus, the way Clarke talks about how smart you are I didn’t really think you would be dumb enough to not tell her your feelings.” Raven ranted as she waved her arms around. “And I mean you-”

Lexa held up her hand cutting off anything that Raven was about to say. “Wait, hold on. What are you talking about? How do you know about my feelings for Clarke?”

Raven crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “If I wasn’t already told of the fact I probably would’ve guessed it anyways. As much as you want to look like you're devoid of emotion you’re not so good keeping all that,” Raven motioned at Lexa’s face, “from looking at Clarke like she pukes glitter and rainbows.”

Anya snorted and nodded her head. “I know right! It’s ridiculous! And she doesn’t believe me when I tell her.”

Raven smiled and they started talking about Lexa’s heart eyes.

Lexa looked at the two girls incredulously then waved at them to get back their attention. “I don’t have heart eyes!” Raven and Anya looked at each other and shook their head. “And you’re still not telling me  _who_  told you, and what exactly you need from me.”

Monty stepped forward with a sheepish smile. “That would be me. I was taking a test for Indra.” He motioned towards the teacher that glared when her name was mentioned but went back to grading papers a second later. “I swear that I wasn’t trying to spread gossip or anything I just needed to tell someone. It was about Clarke! I don’t really know what I was thinking when I told Raven and Octavia. Now that I think about it it probably wasn’t the best idea…” Raven and Octavia both snapped their head in his direction and gave him a glare. Monty ignored them and continued rambling, “I’m sorry! I swear I didn’t want to cause trouble! Honestly, we were staying out of it for the most part! And… and…”

Lexa held up her hand effectively silencing him. “What’s done is done though I still don’t understand what exactly you three want from me.” She looked at Monty and Raven then at Octavia who hasn’t spoken during this whole exchange.

Octavia sighed. “We just want you to tell Clarke you like her back.”

Raven, Monty, and Lexa stiffened while Octavia clapped a hand over her mouth catching her slip up.

“Shit,” Octavia said the word still being muffled by her hand.

This perked everyone up. Anya gaped and looked at Lexa and Clarke’s frozen friends while Gustus sat up and leaned forward.

Lincoln cast a worried look at Lexa but then huffed. “Well, cat’s out of the bag.”

Lexa unfroze and snapped her head towards Lincoln. “You knew?!”

Lincoln’s eyes widened and he started stuttering. “I mean no… I didn’t say that… I was just… uh…”

Raven rolled her eyes and massaged the bridge of her nose as she mumbled, “You two are fucking useless…” Raven tossed her hands into the air. “Yes! Clarke likes you! And yes in that way!” She pointed her finger at Lexa. “And don’t think we don’t know about you thinking she was straight. You’re so stupid. Of all the people that shouldn’t assume someone’s sexuality. I mean come on!”

Octavia cut in, “We’ve literally had to deal with Clarke  _gushing_  about you for three weeks.”

~~~

_“You’ll never guess who I got paired up with for my English project.” Clarke sat herself down next to Raven who was tinkering with something on the lunch table._

_“Well since I can’t ever guess it you might as well just tell me,” Raven smirked looking up from her project. Clarke rolled her eyes but proceeded anyway. “Lexa Woods.”_

_“Whaaaaatttt???” Raven’s eyes widened. “No way. You got Commander Icy Glare as your project partner?” Raven scoffed and went back to her project. “Good luck.”_

_Clarke rolled her eyes. “I don’t understand why you and Octavia call her that.” She looked over Raven’s shoulder and watched her work. “What do you mean by ‘good luck’?”_

_Raven snorted. “We call her that because it’s appropriate and so true.” She nudged Clarke back and sat back up. “Also I hear she’s a hardass with her projects, and she’s bossy.”_

_“I guess it’s because she wants a good grade and won’t put up with anyone that gets in the way of that. It’s understandable and actually quite admirable if you think about it.” Clarke shrugged. “Also have you noticed how pretty she is? Like I can’t even compare…”_

_Raven gives Clarke a look and shakes her head. “Honey, Woods has got nothing on you.”_

_Clarke smiles and chuckles, “You just say that because you’re my friend.”_

_Raven shook her head. “No, I don’t. I wouldn’t say it if it’s true Clarkey.” She bops Clarke’s nose and smiled._

_“Aw Rae.” Clarke grinned and hugged her best friend. Raven groans and pretends to hate the hug as she wiggles away to work on her project again._

_Clarke chuckles and pulls out her lunch. “Okay, but she is super pretty though her eyes are just gorgeous. You can get lost in those all day… I’m actually glad she’s my project partner. I know that she’s super smart and is basically a shoe-in for valedictorian. Jesus, she’s literally in all the honors and AP classes. I know we’re going to get a good grade on this project. It’s a total plus that I get work on this project with Lexa…”_

_Raven stopped and gave Clarke another look then shrugged and went back to her project mentally tucking away her rambling to ask Octavia about it later._

_***_

_They both stood in the crowded hall, Clarke was waiting next to Octavia’s locker as Octavia rummaged through it. Clarke was just watching students rush out of school for their lunch break or go to their lockers to get their lunches or any other lunchtime activity._

_Octavia emerges from her locker with her lunch in one hand and her books in the other._

_“Alright let’s get this show on the road!”_

_Clarke smiles and nods her head as they start heading towards the cafeteria. As they walk they both notice the crowds of students start to part and they look to see Lexa walking to where she usually sits looking far angrier than usual._

_“Ah, Commander Icy Glare is at it again. ” Octavia muses out loud._

_Clarke rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “I honestly don’t know why you call her that.”_

_Octavia gives her an incredulous look. “Did you_ **_not_ ** _just see her like right now? She could rival Elsa with her glare and Elsa is an_ **_ice queen_ ** . _”_

_Clarke chuckles and shakes her head again._

_Octavia bumps Clarke’s shoulder. “What do you think has gotten her in such a sour mood?”_

_Clarke shrugs. “I’m not sure. She seemed alright when we were working together earlier. Also, have you seen her eyes? God, they’re gorgeous. I was looking at them earlier and they’re this pretty shade of green.”_

_Octavia looks at Clarke with a funny expression then just nods. “Yeah... they are a… pretty green…” Octavia decides to make a mental note to ask Raven about that later._

_“Let’s go eat I’m starved!”_

_***_

_Raven drops her tray down on the table grumbling as she slinks down._

_“Lunch lady not give you enough chicken strips again?” Lincoln smirks and looks up from his own lunch._

_“I swear she snubs me on purpose! She’s so against me and I don’t know why,” Raven squeaks out, arms flailing around. “I just want an equal amount of chicken strips.” She crosses her arms and pouts looking at her tray where the three small pieces of chicken strips lay with some fries._

_Octavia laughs and takes a chicken strip from the four on her plate. “Here Rae,” she drops it down on Raven’s plate. “So you’ll stop complaining.”_

_Raven perks up and smiles. “Really? Are you sure?”_

_Octavia rolls her eyes and Lincoln chuckles. “Yes, Rae I’m sure.”_

_“Thanks, O!” Raven grins and dips her chicken strips in her sauce and takes a big bite out of it._

_Octavia and Lincoln watch Raven happily eat her lunch just as Clarke sits down with her own. She raises an eyebrow and chuckles looking at Octavia. “You gave her one of your chicken strips didn’t you?”_

_Octavia nods and Lincoln smirks at the comment going back to his lunch._

_“Hey Lincoln,” Clarke starts, shyly peering at her friend._

_Lincoln looks up at Clarke. “What’s up, Clarke?”_

_Clarke starts fiddling with her lunch bag. “Do you know what Lexa likes?”_

_Lincoln’s eyes widen at the question, not hearing her correctly. He stutters, “I… I don’t… I don’t really know_ **_who_ ** _Lexa likes… She hasn’t really told me anything about…”_

_“What?” Clarke cuts off his rambling and looks at him questioningly. She shakes her head. “No, no not_ **_who_ ** _she likes,_ **_what_ ** _she likes. It’s just that’s she’s been kind of down lately and I’m not sure why and I just wanted to cheer her up with things that she likes but we haven’t hung out enough outside of class for me to know what kind of stuff she likes and so I thought I’d ask you since you’ve known her longer. So what does she like?”_

_Raven smirked her mouth was still full of her chicken strips then swallowed. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Oh, I know what Lexa likes...”_

_Clarke looked excitedly at Raven. “Really? What?”_

_Before Raven could open her mouth, Octavia elbowed her in the side. “Shut up or I’ll take away your chicken strips,” Octavia hissed._

_Raven’s eyes go wide as she wrapped her arms around her tray scooting away from Octavia. “Never mind I was just kidding…”_

_Clarke looked at her best friends with a quizzical look. “Okay…”_

_Lincoln ignored the other two and looked at Clarke. “She likes books and chess, but I really do think that you should just talk to her and ask her more yourself.”_

_Clarke smiled and nodded. “Thanks, Lincoln, but I feel like that would be weird.”_

_Lincoln shook his head and stood up making a mental note to confirm with Raven and Octavia what he thought was happening. “Just try it. Anyways I gotta go check up on something I’ll see you all later.”_

~~~

“So…” Lexa says looking at her hands. “Clarke… likes me…?”

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes. “YES!”

Lexa’s eyes widened as she looked at everyone that spoke, even Indra gave her an incredulous look from above the papers she was grading. Lexa huffed and looked around. “Okay well, what am I supposed to do now?”

Raven smiled devilishly. “I’ve got a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changED MY FORMATTING AGAIN. Ya live and ya learn.  
> Also hi I’m back and I haven’t watched The 100 since the ehem… incident… so like I have no idea if people aren’t friends anymore and let’s pretend that everyone’s very much alive okay? Okay. Also I just realized that Dichen is literally a part of two gay ships (Clexa and SuperCorp) somewhat inner circle and I feel that she needs her own gay now.
> 
> Can ya’ll guess what stages Lexa is in during the flash backssss???


	12. The Plan and An Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group sets out to help Lexa find the perfect prom outfit.

The seven of them were huddled together in the middle of the mall. Raven peeked over her shoulder and made eye contact with the security guard standing by a Foot Locker. She smiled her biggest most innocent smile and returned to the huddle. 

“We should probably break out of this huddle soon, the copper over there is starting to get suspicious of us,” Raven said in a low whisper address the huddle.

The huddle consisted of Raven linked together with Octavia who was linked together with Lincoln who was linked with Monty. Next to Monty was Gustus who said that he’d endure the torment of going to the mall looking for dresses if it meant getting Lexa laid to which Lexa visibly cringed at. Lexa stood in between Gustus and Anya, who was linked with Raven, with her arms crossed. 

“Well maybe if you told us of your plan we can break out of this stupid huddle.” Lexa frowned and glared at Raven. 

“Easy there Commander,” Raven said with a smirk. “The plan is relatively simple and a sure fire way to get Clarke to literally fall even more head over heels for you than she originally is, but I’m not going to say anything unless you join the huddle.”

Lexa raised her eyebrow and looked around at the others that were linked together arm in arm. 

“Don’t be a  killjoy, Lexa. Just do it,” Gustus said. 

Lexa groaned and linked her arms with Anya and her brother. Raven grinned and leaned in closer making everyone else do the same. 

“Okay, so the gist of the plan is to get Lexa lookin’ H-O-T hot for Clarke which I mean won’t be that hard. Then we’re going to steal her from the borning white boy and we’re going to parTAY at prom. Simple.” Raven shrugged.

“Simple,” Lexa said and nodded though not believing it one bit.

“Okay,” Raven exclaimed clapping her hands. “We have the whole day to find an outfit that’ll make Clarke’s head explode, in the best way of course. Hands in everyone!” 

Everyone piled putting their hands in, even an eye-rolling Lexa. 

“Operation Get Lexa Some Ass is a go!” Lexa rolled her eyes again. “Clexa on three!”

“1 2 3,” Everyone chanted. “CLEXA!” 

They broke apart just as the security guard was about to go towards the group of teens. Raven waved slightly with a small smile and grabbed Lexa’s hand who in turn grabbed Anya’s and hurried over to the first store, everyone else trailed behind briskly walking to catch up.

***

Monty and Lincoln walk through the racks of women's clothing trying to find something suitable for Lexa to wear. They're currently in the third store they've visited since their huddle. Raven had dragged them out of the first store declaring that there was nothing that'd wow Clarke in the store. They've been in this department store for 30 minutes now and they still can't seem to find anything.

Monty looked at a rack holding what looked like skirts and picked one up. Upon further inspection, the skirt turned out to be a shirt that basically looked like the designer cut the shoulders of a regular shirt off and left a thin piece of fabric on each side to hold the sleeves together to the rest of the shirt. Monty giggled and held the garment up, holding the sleeves close to the body of the shirt which made the shirt look like a skirt again. "Hey Lincoln." 

Lincoln looked over at Monty from where he stood next to a rack filled with dresses. "Did you find something?"

Monty shook his head and gestured towards the item he held in his hand. "Shirt or skirt?"

Lincoln looked at him questioningly but shrugged and played along. "Um... skirt?"

Monty snorted and shook his head while also letting go of the sleeves of the shirt to show Lincoln. "Nope, it's a shirt!"

Lincoln looked incredulously at the garment Monty held and burst out laughing. "What? No way!" He walked closer to Monty to inspect the item of clothing and laughed louder. "What the heck is this? This is so weird."

"I know right," Monty laughed and held up the shirt and looked at it. "Women's clothing is so weird."

The two started laughing again.

Suddenly Gustus appeared around the corner and walked straight towards them. "Did you guys find anything?"

Monty and Lincoln both shook their head. Lincoln nudged Monty and nodded over to the garment he was holding. Monty giggled and nodded, he held the piece of clothing up again and looked at Gustus. "Gustus, shirt or skirt?"

Gustus looked at the two weirdly and then looked at the clothing on the hanger. "A... skirt...?" Gustus said drawing out the word skirt with an unsure tone.

Lincoln and Monty looked at each other and burst out laughing. Gustus looked at the pair with a raised eyebrow. "What is going on?"

Monty wheezed and then held the sleeves of the shirt out to show Gustus. "It's a shirt!" 

The pair burst out laughing once again and Gustus looked at them skeptically. "Oh...kay... Maybe you two should sit down. It's not that funny..."

The two continued to laugh.

~~~

This store had a bigger dressing room than the previous other three did. In the middle of the big room stood a circular sofa. Surrounding the sofa were small booths with sandy colored curtains in front set up in a circle. There was a large three-fold mirror off to the left side of the room cutting the booths in half.

Octavia was sitting upside down on the circular sofa with her legs on the backrest and her head dangling over the seat. Anya was lazily scrolling through her phone leaning one side of her body on the backrest of the sofa facing Raven who sat in the middle of the two leaning forward with her arms on her knees and her hands clutched together.

"I know I said we have all day but unless this dress is the One I suggest you come out here and just show us already," Raven called out with an annoyed tone.

"Trust me when I say this," Lexa said through the curtains, "This is  _ definitely _ not the one." Lexa opened the curtains and walked out wearing a black dress with a neckline that put the dress Amy Adams' wore in American Hustle to shame. Lexa walked over to the mirror and grimaced. The dress barely reached her knees and nothing but two little strings on her back were holding the two nonexistent pieces of fabric that covered her boobs. 

"Okay, which one of you picked out the hooker dress?" Raven groaned and looked at Anya, who had straightened up and looked at Lexa with a smirk, and then Octavia, who had sat up and looked at Lexa with a horrified expression. Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. "Anya that is not what we're looking for!"

"What?" Anya asked innocently. "I mean it'll turn heads for sure and it'll certainly make Clarke go 'WOW!'"

Octavia snorted. "That's to say if she can even get into the venue. She'll get dress coded at the door! Hell, I think she'd get dress coded before she even steps out of the house. Did you see the back on that thing?!"

Lexa looked at the three quizzically then turned her head back with her back still facing the mirror. Her face scrunched up in discontent and then whipped her head back around to glare at Anya.

Anya just smirked and shrugged going back to her scrolling on her phone. Raven groaned and buried her face in her hands. Octavia flipped back around then pulled out her phone, and Lexa stalked back into the changing booth closing the curtain with a  _ schlink! _

~~~

Gustus, Monty, and Lincoln wondered through the 5th women's department they've been through all day. Everything is starting to get fuzzy and their feet started to ache. Gustus was holding something brightly colored on his arm that Monty and Lincoln weren't going to question. They haven't been able to find anything and everyone was starting to run out of motivation.

Monty took a shirt off a rack and held it up looking at it. "I don't get what this is even supposed to be... Is it a dress or a nightshirt?"

"I think it's a nightshirt. I've seen girls on tv wear something like that to bed." Lincoln muttered. 

"Nah man that's a dress," Gustus huffed. "I've seen girls at school wear something like that."

"Or... those girls at school were just wearing their PJs to class." Monty deduced. 

The three of them looked at each other and nodded. Yeah, it was probably that.

"I guess all the more power to them," Gustus said. 

"I think I should start doing that," Monty whispered to himself.

Lincoln took a shirt off the rack next to him that looked like it had been placed in a blender and set to high. "I really hope this thing is half off because it'd be ridiculous if you have to pay full price for something that's all looked like the Tasmanian devil started eating it but then  gave up."

Monty grabbed the price tag that was hanging on the sleeve of the shirt. "Holy crap! What???"

Lincoln and Gustus leaned in to look at the price and both their eyes went wide. 

"40 bucks for something that's going to fall apart in the washer? This place is a madhouse!" Gustus stage-whispered. 

Suddenly their phones went off and the three of them took out to check on a new message from Raven on their group chat.

Group Chat: The S.S. CLEXA⛵️

**Captain Rae Bae [4:51 PM]: We're in the women's fitting room on the second floor gather ye all with thy offerings.**

The trio headed to the escalators.

"I swear," Gustus started as they stepped on the moving stairway, "If she doesn't find something in this store I'm going to flip a table."

***

Lexa stepped out of the dress room stall and looked down at the outfit she wore. It was a long sleeve calf length dress that was colored like a gay flag. The sleeves and basically the entire dress was covered in fringe and every little move Lexa made the little pieces of cut up fabric showed it.

Lexa looked back up at Monty, Lincoln, Octavia, and Gustus squished together on a very tiny square leather sofa. Monty and Lincoln tilted their head while Octavia and Gustus pressed their lips together to stop themselves from laughing. 

Lexa growled and looked between the two. "Which one of you picked this one?"

Octavia stopped laughing and quickly pointed to Gustus. Gustus gaped and looked at Octavia with mock hurt. "Thanks for throwing me under the bus!"

"Gustus this isn't funny!" 

"C'mon Lex, you gotta show your pride! It makes a statement! Also, it's high fashion!"

"Oh... kay... I guess we're going for statement dresses now..." Raven said as she walked into the room looking at Lexa up and down. Raven had some dresses on her arm as she walked further into the room towards Lexa and Anya followed close behind dresses draped over her arm.

"Woah Lexa really trying to show that you're gay, huh?" Anya said with a smirk.

Lexa huffed and stalked back into the dressing room stall and slammed the door. "This is stupid!" The ruffling of clothes could be heard as Lexa dressed back into her normal clothes. "Why did I think that this would work? I'm never going to find a stupid dress! Ugh, this is stupid." 

Lexa walked out of the stall with her arms crossed. Raven rolled her eyes and dropped the dresses she held on top of Gustus' head. "Listen here Woods we'll find you a dress! Also, this is going to work because it's my plan and my plans always work... well most of the time they do..." Raven grabbed Lexa's arms and shook her. "We're going to find you a kickass outfit that'll make Clarke's jaw hit the floor and you're going to go to prom and dance the night away with the girl that you like. You hear me?!" With every word, Raven's voice got progressively louder until she was practically shouting in Lexa's face. Lexa looked at Raven with wide eyes and nodded slowly.

"Good," Raven said and let go of Lexa. "Now let's take a break. I think we all deserve it."

Anya dumped the dresses she held in her arms onto Gustus' head and walked out. Octavia giggled and followed suit grabbing Lincoln’s hand and dragging him with her. Monty got up as well and gave Lexa a small smile and walked out of the dressing room. Raven patted Lexa’s shoulder distractedly and pulled out her phone and started typing as she walked away. Lexa looked over at Gustus who was trying to get all the dresses that were dumped on his head off. She rolled her eyes and followed the rest of the group leaving Gustus to put away the dresses. 

***

They all sat in the small seating area in the middle of the mall. There were more people milling around since it was later on in the day. They all looked defeated and broken as they cradled their snacks that they got from the small Wetzel’s Pretzels kiosk nearby. 

"This is literally useless! We’ve been here for hours," Lexa exclaimed as she looked at her watch. "I think we should just quit it. Prom is tomorrow and I don’t think we’re going to find a dress in time. Also, how do you even know that Clarke still likes me?"

Raven groaned into her pretzel as she took a huge bite and then got up. She walked over to Lexa and glared at her. "Do I need to shake you and give you a pep talk again?" Raven questioned, her mouth still full.

"Clarke likes you, stupid," Octavia added sipping on her soda. "Don’t give up so easily, we’ll find something."

Lexa sighed and munched on her pretzel dog while Raven shimmied herself in the spot between Lincoln and Lexa. 

“Look I get that you think this is hopeless but don’t worry I think all we need is reinforcements.” Raven grinned and patted Lexa’s back. Lexa looks at Raven questioningly. “Oh, and would you look at that right on time.”

Everyone looked to where Raven was gesturing and saw Finn Collins walking towards them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back and ready to get this work finished! Thank you so much for bearing with me through these usual and slow updates. I'm determined to have it finished this year (two years later jeez...)
> 
> Also let me know if you see the ship emoji or tell me what you see and how you're viewing it. I'm curious


	13. Perfection and More Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's not so useless afterall

Octavia choked on her drink and Gustus crushed the pretzel he held in his hands and went to stand up. Monty squeaked and Lincoln shot his arm out to stop Gustus. Anya rolled her eyes but otherwise didn’t bat an eye while Raven stood up to placate a fuming Lexa. 

“Okay okay wait,” Raven said motioning for Lexa to sit back down. She looked to the whole group then back at Lexa. “There’s a method to my madness.”

“Well you better explain it before I rip pretty boy’s silky smooth hair off his stupid skull,” Lexa said through clenched teeth and glared up at Raven. 

“Well, I was hoping that it didn’t come to asking him to come here but we’ve hit a dead end so–” 

“I thought you said that we’d find something,” Lexa interrupted. 

Raven nodded and looked over her shoulder to Finn getting closer. “And we will! I just thought that we needed an extra pair of eyes to–”

“An extra pair of eyes?! We literally have another 5 pairs helping us find a dress! Why would we need his stupid eyes?!” Lexa hissed and glanced over at Finn growing steadily closer.

“Because he and Clarke have been planning together for prom! This is as close as we can get into Clarke’s thought process without actually having Clarke with us.” Raven said. “Look, I don’t like him any more than you do, but we gotta at least try. Prom is tomorrow.”

Lexa glared at Raven for a few moments then breathed through her nose. She crossed her arms and leaned back just as Finn walked up to the group. 

“Hey everyone,” Finn said awkwardly. Everyone glared and didn’t say anything. Finn pressed his lips together and nodded. 

Raven grabbed his arm forcefully and addressed the group. “Look Collins here is going to help us. Now before you say something,” Raven held up her hand to various members of the group about to protest, “He’s on our side now. With some persuasion, I was able to get him to see our side.”

~~~

_ Finn was slammed into the locker startling a nearby freshman causing her to flee. Raven gripped at Finn’s lacrosse jersey and stared into his eyes. _

_ “Do you understand what I’m saying, Collins?” Raven hissed and pressed him further into the locker. _

_ “Yes! Yes, I do! I’ll help Lexa wow Clarke!” Finn said. _

_ Raven huffed and nodded. She let go of his jersey and stepped back. _

_ “You know you don’t always have to slam me against lockers, Raven. You could’ve just asked me,” Finn sighed rubbing his chest.  _

_ Raven scoffed and crossed her arms. “I needed to make sure you said yes. Now, are we clear on the plan?” _

_ “Yes, yes. I am at your beck and call. Anything that you need me to do to make Clarke’s night magical I’ll be there,” Finn sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Why exactly do I need to make Clarke’s night shitty again?” _

_ “Because that way when Lexa rides in on her white horse it’ll be that much sweeter,” Raven said. _

_ “You guys got a white horse?”  _

_ Raven rolled her eyes. “It’s a metaphor, and also we couldn’t get a white horse in time.” _

~~~

Lexa looked at Finn incredulously then looked at Raven. “So what is he going to help us with?”

Raven nodded and clapped her hands. “Okay! Finn, what color did you guys choose for your coordination?”

“Um green… she muttered something about Lexa’s eyes but I don’t think she knew I heard that,” Finn said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Of course she fuckin did,” Raven muttered to herself then looked to the whole group. “Well alright then! That’s a start! Let’s find something green!”

***

It’s been 20 minutes since they walked into the store and they all chose to stay close together since divide and conquer wasn’t exactly working. They all milled around the women’s section of the large department store and every once in a while someone would go up to Lexa and Raven showing them a piece of green clothing. 

Finn walked up to Raven and pulled her away while Monty was asking Lexa whether she thought the green piece of clothing he was holding was a shirt or a skirt. Lexa looked over at the two quizzically and watched as they whispered to each other until Raven’s face lit up and she nodded. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of that.” Lexa heard her say then Raven grabbed Finn and they headed off somewhere. 

Lexa looked back at Monty and said, “Um a shirt?”

Monty giggled and said, “No it’s a… oh yeah, it’s a shirt....” He lowered the garment and walked away before Lexa could apologize.

Anya slid up next to Lexa. “Where did pretty boy and Raven go?”

Lexa shrugged. “I have no idea. Raven just grabbed him and they went off somewhere.”

Anya nodded slowly. “Ah… okay. Well okay, I guess you’ll just try this on without them.” She handed Lexa a whole armful of dresses that were various shades of green. 

Lexa groaned as she looked at the selection. “Will this day never end?”

Anya laughed as she pushed Lexa towards the dressing rooms. 

***

Lexa walked out of the dressing room wearing a neon green dress and walked over to the mirror. She sighed and looked at Anya. Anya looked up from her phone and pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. Octavia glanced up from her phone and broke out in laughter causing Monty, Lincoln, and Gustus to look over at her as well. 

“Well you’ll definitely stand out,” Octavia chuckled.

“You look like a street sign, sis.” Gustus laughed. 

Lexa rolled her eyes and glared at Anya. She opened her mouth to say something when Raven and Finn walked in with some clothes in their hands. 

“Woah…” Finn said with wide eyes. “I’m not sure that’s exactly the shade of green Clarke was talking about.”

Anya laughed while Lexa rolled her eyes then looked over at the two. “Where did you two run off two?”

Raven smiled widely and grabbed the things from Finn’s hand. “Never mind that. Put these on.” She strode over to Lexa and gave her the pile of clothes in her hand. “You’re going to be smokin’.” Raven pushed Lexa into the dressing room stall then went to sit down with the others.

A few minutes later, Lexa walked out of the stall and looked at everyone expectantly. 

Octavia, Gustus, and Anya wolf whistled while Lincoln and Monty gave approving nods.

Raven looked Lexa up and down while grinning. “That’s the one.”

Everyone else whooped and hollered as they went to get up and leave the dressing rooms.

As she was leaving Anya smiled and looked at Lexa. “We’ll wait for you by the register.”

Lexa nodded and watched the rest of the group leave then looked at Raven who was still checking out her masterful work. “Hey is there room in the plan for something that I have in mind for Clarke?”

Raven smirked and raised an eyebrow. “What do you have in mind, Woods?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop! On a roll and probably already losing steam. I promise there will be actual Clexa interaction but like it's fun writing from different characters point of view


	14. ITS PROM TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's prom my dudes

The music was loud and thumping and quite frankly hurt Clarke’s ears. She knows that she should be enjoying prom but nothing was turning out the way she wanted it to. Finn showed up late to pick her up so they weren’t able to make it to the group photo shoot in time. Then when they arrived, Finn refused to take pictures at the boot. He didn’t even ask her to dance. Finn seemed to disappear into thin air and she hasn’t been able to find Raven, Octavia or any of the rest of the group since she arrived. Now Clarke is sitting at one of the many empty tables alone while she watched everyone else dancing and enjoying themselves.

She sighed and started playing with the empty plastic cup in front of her. This is what she gets. She accepted an offer from someone she didn’t even like anymore when she should have asked the person she really liked. Clarke sighs deeper as her phone buzzes.

 _New Message:_ **Commander Heart Eyes**

Clarke rolls her eyes at the name. Raven must’ve changed Lexa’s name when she had her phone a few days ago. She slides open the message eagerly.

**Commander Heart Eyes [7:15 PM]:**

**How is prom?**

**Clarke [7:15 PM]:**

**You were right prom sucks :/**

**Commander Heart Eyes [7:16 PM]:**

**I mean I’m always right :P**

**Clarke [7:16 PM]:**

**I wish you were here…**

The gray speech bubble popped up and started bouncing then stopped and then started again only to stop once more. Clarke bit her lip and started to panic and started typing furiously.

**Clarke [7:19 PM]:**

**I mean I know that you don’t really like these things anyway**

**Clarke [7:20 PM]:**

**I was just typing my thoughts**

**Clarke [7:20 PM]:**

**You’re probably having a nice night in with your books lol**

**Clarke [7:21 PM]:**

**Not that that’s a bad thing!**

**Clarke [7:21 PM]:**

**I just meant you’re probably having a better night than I am**

**Clarke [7:22 PM]:**

**Finn ditched me right when we got here**

**Clarke [7:22 PM]:**

**And I can’t find Raven or Octavia anywhere and they promised to meet me**

**Clarke [7:23 PM]:**

**Jeez I’m sorry I’m rambling you’re probably trying to enjoy a peaceful night at home and I’m bothering you**

**Clarke [7:24 PM]:**

**I’ll leave you alone now**

Clarke mentally smacked herself as she slams her phone face side down and she buries her head in her arms on the table. _Stupid stupid stupid. She probably thinks you’re crazy right now! You should’ve just left it alone!_ Her phone buzzed breaking her away from her thoughts. She picked up her phone and turned it around her face lighting up in the semi-darkness of the venue.

 _New Message:_ **Rae the Space Bae**

Clarke rolls her eyes and swipes open the message.

**Rae the Space Bae [7:25 PM]:**

**Yo where are you??**

**Clarke [7:26 PM]:**

**Me??? I should ask you the same question!**

**Rae the Space Bae [7:26 PM]:**

**Chillax Clarkey! No need to get mad. We’re out in front. Get your cute butt over here.**

Clarke huffs as she stands up and grabs her clutch. She pushes herself from her seat and starts making her way to the front of the venue. She squeezes past dancing and sweaty teenagers who didn’t bother dancing on the dancefloor and just decided it was better to dance right before the exit. She pushes open the doors and walks out to the front of the venue. The sun is starting to set making the warm spring air a little bit cooler. With the sun making a grab for the horizon, everything is cast in a warm golden light.

Clarke takes a deep breath then starts looking around for Raven. She sighs in annoyance and pulls out her phone and writes a text to Raven.

**Clarke [7:30 PM]:**

**Rae where are you??**

Clarke sends the message then suddenly looks up when she hears the chime of a phone off in the distance. She looks around but can’t see anybody, only the cars that flew by. There was an oasis in front of the venue that the school booked that had a large round pool fountain spouting water in the center and large tall rocks that loomed on the outside edges of the fountain. There were patches of grass that also surrounded the edges of the fountain and small stone benches that sat between the large rocks.

Clarke made her way over to the oasis. She looked at the beautiful blue water and the spouting water in the center that was rhythmically shooting out water from the center as if it had its own conductor. A small wind blows by making Clarke shiver and rubs her arms. The straps of her outfit are small and her arms are bare, she looks down at the rest of her outfit. She’s wearing a green dress the same shade as Lexa’s eyes though Clarke won’t fully admit that to herself and she can’t help but long for the person whose eyes inspired her to pick the color and buy the dress. Clarke looks back up just the as spouting water in the center of the fountain stops and reveals a person standing on the other side of the fountain.

***

Lexa’s leg bounces as she sits in the sleek black BMW passenger seat. Anya sits in the driver’s seat fixing her mascara in the rearview mirror. Lexa scoffs at this and looks to Anya.

“You know there’s mirror especially designed for that in the sun visor right?”

Anya smirks. “Oh don’t chide me, Lexa. I know you’re only saying that because you’re anxious.” Anya takes out her tube of lip gloss and starts applying some on her lips. “Speaking of which, stops that annoying shaking. You’re making me sick.”

“I’m making you sick?! I think I’m about to throw up,” Lexa said nervously biting her lip, her leg bouncing faster.

Raven leans in from the back seat. “Jesus Woods you need to calm down. You’re starting to make me anxious.”

Lexa huffs and looks outside her window to the event venue. There’s a long line outside with students dressed in formal wear waiting to go inside. She scans the crowd for Clarke but doesn’t find her.

“Where is Clarke anyways,” Lexa asks looking at Raven who is still leaning forward arms on the median between the passenger and driver seat.

Raven looks at her phone probably reading a text from Finn. “They’re going to be late, remember? Finn says that he’s only now just picking up Clarke. We’re going to have to wait a little longer since Clarke lives farther from this venue. Chillax a bit we’ve got time.”

Lexa nods and tries to relax in her chair looking out at the slowly dwindling line outside. She sighs and crosses her arms. To say that Lexa is nervous is a gross understatement. Even with so many people helping her get together with Clarke she can’t help but fear that even with all their efforts Clarke isn’t even going to want to be with her. She can’t help but worry that Clarke has already stopped liking her back.

After a couple of minutes and the line basically being nonexistent, Lexa sees Finn and Clarke running up to the venue’s still open doors. Even from far away, Lexa could see that Clarke was not enjoying her night already. Lexa can’t help but feel guilty that they’re the ones causing Clarke to have a bad night. As if Raven could read her mind she feels a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, Woods. I feel bad too, but I know we’ll make it up to her so just think about that,” Raven says with a smile. She looks at her watch. “Okay, I think we’ve waited long enough. Text Clarke and see how she’s doing.”

Lexa nods and pulls out her phone. She types a message to Clarke trying not to overthink it.

**Lexa [7:15 PM]:**

**How is prom?**

Clarke responds right away which makes Lexa smirk. Raven snorts at Clarke’s name in Lexa’s phone as she reads over her shoulder.

**Sky Princess [7:15 PM]:**

**You were right prom sucks :/**

**Lexa [7:16 PM]:**

**I mean I’m always right :P**

**Sky Princess [7:16 PM]:**

**I wish you were here…**

Raven bursts out laughing and falls back. Lexa tries to shush her as she tries to type up a response. Lexa looks at the message.

**Lexa [7:17]:**

**How about you come outside...**

Lexa frowns at the message and erases it. She bites her lip trying to think up of a good response.

**Lexa [7:17 PM]:**

**You don’t have to wish any longer… come outside**

Lexa growls and erases the message again just as Raven calms down a bit. Raven leans back forward on the median and swipes at Lexa’s phone. “Here I’ll do it!”

Lexa huffs and holds the phone away from Raven’s grabbing hands. “No! I’ll text her. I’ve got this!”

They start fighting for the phone as Anya watches them with amusement. Raven grabs for the phone again and accidentally knocks the phone out of Lexa’s hands and down into the little slot between the seat and the median.

“Oops,” Raven says covering her mouth with her hand.

Lexa groans and tries to reach for the phone just as it starts buzzing. Lexa squishes her face closer to the median to try and get her hand closer to the car floor and into the small wedge.

“Lexa watch your face! I spent a long time on that,” Anya exclaims pushing Lexa’s face away from the median. “Here let me get it.” Anya reaches her hand down the small little slot.

Raven cackles at the commotion and the phone just keeps buzzing. Lexa groans and buries her face in her hands. Anya screams at her again about ruining her face. Just as Anya finally grips the phone, it stops buzzing.

Lexa squeaks and quickly grabs the phone. She starts scrolling through the messages while Raven and Anya read over her shoulder. They read through the long line of texts getting more and more anxious without a reply.

Raven snorts as she pulls out her phone and starts typing. “I think that’s more than enough proof to show you that Clarke likes you.”

“What are you doing,” Lexa asks looking at Raven as she types on her phone.

“Texting Clarke to come to the front,” Raven answers as she sends the message. “That way it won’t ruin the surprise of you being here. If _you_ text her to come outside she’ll get suspicious.”

Lexa nods and tries to get a looks at Raven’s phone. Raven turns around and faces the back of the car so that both Anya and Lexa could get a better view of the phone.

**Raven [7:25 PM]:**

**Yo where are you??**

**Clarke the Tree Bark [7:26 PM]:**

**Me??? I should ask you the same question!**

**Raven [7:26 PM]:**

**Chillax Clarkey! No need to get mad. We’re out in front. Get your cute butt over here.**

“Let’s roll,” Raven says in a deep voice and shimmies her way out of the back seat of the car. Lexa rolls her eyes and opens her door climbing out herself. She fixes her outfit and looks up to see the rest of the group getting out of their own cars. Raven leads them to the oasis in front of the venue. “Come on slowpokes! We gotta make sure we hide so Clarke can be surprised!”

They all hide on one side of the large rocks, the ones furthest away from the entrance of the venue. Lexa and Raven hide behind the same rock. Raven peeks around the rock and sees Clarke looking down at her phone. Raven’s phone suddenly goes off. Raven squeaks as she quickly hides behind the rock and fumbles with the silence switch on her phone.

Lexa shushes her then rolls her eyes and peeks around the rock. She can see Clarke walking towards the large fountain in the middle. Lexa notices Clarke’s gorgeous green dress that drapes down to the floor almost touching it but not quite. There’s a large slit on the left side of the dress that goes from mid-thigh down. Her golden hair is down and falls perfectly down her shoulders and her neckline plunges just enough that it shows the perfect amount of cleavage.

Lexa short circuits for a second then all of a sudden she’s being pushed from behind the rock towards the fountain. Lexa looks back baffled and sees Raven pointing at Clarke from beyond the gushing water. She’s looking down and rubbing her arm. Lexa nods and walks to the edge of the fountain the water in the middle still sprouting up slightly obscuring her view of Clarke.

Lexa is about to make her way around the fountain towards Clarke when the water in the middle suddenly stops and the wall of water in between them vanishes. Lexa stands frozen as she makes eye contact with blue wide eyes.

***

“Lexa,” Clarke asks as she makes eye contact with the green eyes she’s been thinking about. She sees Lexa frozen in place and takes a moment to take in what she’s wearing. Lexa is wearing a clean black suit that hangs and hugs her body in all the right places. She has on a crisp clean white collared shirt and a tie that matches and brings out the color of her eyes, and over that is a nice black vest button together to hold everything in place. Clarke gaps as Lexa finally unfreezes and buries her hands in her pocket.

“Your wish is my command,” Lexa says with a semi-confident smirk and Clarke hears a snort from further away. Clarke raises an eyebrow to that but then gets distracted once again from the girl standing across from her. Suddenly she’s moving towards Lexa as though her feet were on auto-pilot the only thing she’s focused on is Lexa’s suddenly shy smile.

Clarke reaches Lexa and looks at Lexa up and down. “What are you going here?”

Lexa smirks. “Do you not want me here?”

Clarke’s eyes widen and she shakes her head vigorously. “No! No no no! I just…” Clarke lets out a breath blowing a strand of hair out of her face. “I thought that… that you didn’t like prom?” Lexa opens her mouth to reply but Clarke cuts her off. “Did you come with a date?”

Lexa lets out a chuckle and shakes her head. “Actually, I never got a chance to ask you this, but I was wondering if you could be mine.”

Clarke looks at Lexa in shock for a second then nods and smiles. “Yeah, I’d love to be. But what about your qualms about prom?”

Lexa gives Clarke a dazzling smile. “I can handle anything if you’re with me.”

Clarke blushes and giggles tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Lexa smiles at Clarke and holds her arm out. Clarke looks at her quizzically when suddenly out of nowhere a small clear plastic box gets tossed towards Lexa. Lexa gracefully catches it, Clarke sees that it’s a corsage that’s made up of different kinds of green wildflowers speckled with small white flowers, it matches the small bunch of flowers pinned to Lexa’s suit jacket. Lexa takes the corsage out of the small box and holds a hand out silently asking Clarke for her hand. Clarke offers her hand and Lexa gently ties the corsage around Clarke’s bare wrist (Finn hadn’t bought a corsage which had ticked Clarke off because they had agreed that he would).

Just as Lexa finishes tying the flower on Clarke’s wrist, she hears the audible click of a phone camera snapping a picture. Clarke whips her head to the sound and sees Raven fumbling with her camera.

“Damn it, I thought I had put it on silent,” Raven mutters to herself. She looks up shyly and waves Clarke off. “Don’t mind me! I’m just taking pictures of this tender moment.”

Clarke looks at Raven with confusion and Lexa laughs out loud.

“Way to go, Rae,” Octavia says emerging from behind a rock with Lincoln following closely behind.

“Yeah, Raven, way to go,” Monty says teasingly as he too emerges with his date, Miller, in tow.

“Such a smooth operator,” Gustus says as he and Anya come out of hiding as well. Gustus looks at Anya with a smile. “I can’t believe that you’re dating her.”

Anya rolls her eyes and punches Gustus in the arm. “Shut up.” She looks at Raven with a smile. “It’s okay, babe.”

Clarke looks at the sudden stream of people that emerged from the rocks and looks around in confusion. “What’s going on?”

Raven smiles and throws up her arms. “Surprise! We got you a date that you actually like!”

Clarke lets out a sound of protest giving Raven a glare as she flits her eyes to Lexa. They haven’t spoken about their feelings with one another and Clarke very much doesn’t want her feelings to make tonight weird for them.

Raven rolls her eyes and has to stop herself from groaning. “Are you kidding me right now,” she whispers under her breath. “The girl literally bought a tux and showed up to surprise you at prom! I think that her intentions with you are very clear, Clarke!”

Clarke looks at Raven with confusion. “What?”

Everyone in the group groans. “YOU BOTH LIKE EACH OTHER,” they all yell together at the same time.

Clarke gets taken aback by the sheer wall of frustration that gets directed her way. Then she looks at Lexa questioningly. “You… you like… me?”

Lexa smiles and nods. “Yes Clarke, I like you, very much. And do you… do you like me?”

Clarke smiles and nods then Raven snorts. “She thought you were straight Clarke.”

Clarke snorts and looks back at Lexa. “Wait, you thought I was straight?”

“Well, I mean yeah… I mean I would only see you dating guys so I just assumed that…” Lexa stuttered rubbing the back of her neck.

Clarke rolls her eyes with a smile and reaches out to Lexa holding her by the arms. “It’s okay, but maybe next time just ask?”

Lexa chuckles and nods.

Raven shakes her head and pulls out her phone again. “Okay now that that’s over… Let’s take some cute prom pictures! Hurry before we lose this perfect golden light!”

Everyone gathers around for the obligatory prom pictures with a smile. Clarke looks at Lexa with a smile. This was going to be a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay 20 times the charm...
> 
> I tried to put emojis on everyone's contact info but AO3 apparently can't take symbols with encoding that's higher than like #9999 so that was a bust but I guess it's okay

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little idea I had that I thought I'd write. 
> 
> This is my first post so comments and friendly suggestions greatly appreciated :)


End file.
